


did I forget to mention she's my girlfriend?

by koalabear77



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/F, Happy Ending, Kara needs a hug, Miscommunication, accidental girlfriend, background sanvers, so does lena tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77/pseuds/koalabear77
Summary: Lena's on her way to her first game night thinking Kara's finally going to tell her friends that she and Lena had become best friends, so when Kara actually introduces her to everyone as her girlfriend, Lena is understandably shocked.I've seen so many fics where Lena thought she and Kara had been dating this entire time and Kara had no idea, but I just don't buy that Kara with her superhearing would be oblivious to how Lena feels about her or that Lena with all her issues with abuse would so readily believe Kara was into her and not just think she was pining in unrequited love, so I switched it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this just got in my head this morning and wouldn't let me go

Lena Luthor was beyond nervous.

Not that she was showing it. No, she had her head held high and her professional-looking bun even higher. She knew how to pretend to be fine; she was a Luthor after all.

But that didn't stop the sinking feeling from taking root in her stomach as she walked up to the apartment door of one Kara Danvers, best friend, and her own personal hero.

(She knew, of course, that Kara was also Supergirl, National City's hero, but if Kara wasn't ready to talk about that yet, then far be it from her to bring it up.)

Tonight was the night that she'd finally be included in the famed "game night" and introduced to everyone as Kara's best friend. So, who can blame her if she's a little nervous?

Kara had told her yesterday that she was tired of lying to everyone about how close they had become, that it was time that everyone accepted Lena's permanent place in Kara's life, and then proceeded on an epic ramble apologizing if the "permanent" part was too presumptuous of her and to completely forget she had said anything. There was absolutely no chance Lena could do that though, what with the way Kara's words had her heart pounding and butterflies taking over her body.

(And if, maybe, Lena had a bit of a crush on the intrepid reporter with a heart of gold, well, there was nothing she could do about that and absolutely no way she would say anything to said reporter about it either.)

Lena wasn't entirely sure why Kara chose tonight to end the charade. Sure, they'd been getting closer recently after Lena lost Jack and Kara lost Mon-El (or Mike, or whatever they were pretending to call him that day) - spending more dinners together and not just lunches, having movie nights and cuddling on the couch, and just being there for each other as they grieved and moved on - but Lena didn't presume to think that meant Kara owed her anything. She was sure Kara's friends still didn't totally trust her last name, and she didn't hold that against them, even if she wished Kara didn't have to keep being torn between Lena and her other friends. Apparently Kara agreed, which was how she found herself walking straight (gayly?) into the lion's den on this fateful Sunday night.

The door opened before she could even knock.

"Lena!" (Really, Kara? Not helping with the whole secret identity thing.) "You made it! Not that I didn't think you would make it, just, Rao, I'm really excited to see you," Kara finished a little breathlessly, enveloping Lena in a tight hug.

"Kara," Alex said slowly, like she was trying to figure out what was going on. "You didn't tell us Lena was coming." Everyone - Alex, Maggie, James, Winn, Lyra (who Kara didn't explicitly invite, but the more the merrier, right? Right??) - was staring expectantly at the pair by the door.

"Right, uh..." Kara took Lena's hand while she stalled (setting off a whole new bout of butterflies). "Guys, you all know Lena. Well, I invited her over tonight because... uh... we're- She's my girlfriend."

Six pairs of shocked eyes turned to Kara as six identical "what?"s rung out in the room.

"Did you say girlfriend?" Lena squeaked.

"Was that not ok?" Kara turned to Lena to ask, taking both of Lena's hands in her own and gazing down at her with complete love and gentle concern on her face.

While everyone else stared confused at Kara trying to figure out what the hell was going on, Maggie (Hello? Detective.) had a knowing look on her face as she said, "Do you two want some privacy to talk?"

"Thanks, Maggie," Kara responded as she carefully led Lena into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She started pacing back and forth in front of her bed as Lena stood frozen, still by the door. "Look, I know we didn't talk about telling them specifically tonight, but I'm just tired of hiding it. I wanted them to know. And I'm sorry if you weren't ready or if it was too soon," Kara stopped in front of Lena, taking her hands again, "but can you please forgive me?"

Lena looked up into Kara's wide eyes, apology clear on her face, and was speechless. How in the hell had she gotten here? Kara thought she was her girlfriend?

"Lena?" Kara said when she still didn't respond. "Are we ok?"

Lena gently extricated herself from Kara's hands and turned away, trying to buy some time as she tried to figure out what to say. "We're ok," she started hesitatingly, "I just- God, Kara, I don't know how to say this."

"How to say what?" Kara asked, confused, and, god, that loving and open look on her face was just making this harder for Lena.

"Kara," Lena said, approaching Kara slowly like, if she moved too fast, she could spook her, "did you think we were dating?"

"Yes? Lena, what's going on?" Kara tried a light laugh, but it came out more choked than she intended. "Do you- Did you _not_?"

The look on Lena's face gave Kara her answer before Lena's words had the chance.

"No, I didn't." Lena looked so sorry.

Kara was too shocked to cry, her heart breaking at the sudden revelation.

"But you said yes when I asked you out to dinner two months ago!" (First stage of grief: denial.)

"I thought that was just as friends!"

"It was a fancy, dimly lit, romantic Italian restaurant! Friends don't take friends to places like that!"

"Well, what do I know about what friends do? Plus, it's not like you ever tried to kiss me!"

"No, but when you walked me to my door that night after dinner and I invited you in, we sat down and I told you about how I wanted to take things slow after Mon-El and how fast we got physical."

"You said you decided that for any future relationships. How was I supposed to know you were talking about me?"

"But you said you understood, that you completely agreed, that couples should only go as far as both people are comfortable with! I thought that meant we were on the same page! Plus, we spent the whole night cuddling until you left saying you'd call me tomorrow and calling me 'love'. Those are relationship things!"

"Love is just a term of endearment. I didn't know you'd take it literally! And you're physically affectionate with everyone. You cuddle with Alex all the time, and I'm pretty sure you don't think you're dating her!"

That was a low blow. Kara was already feeling so stupid and vulnerable, she couldn't believe she was keeping it together enough not to break down sobbing.

"Yeah, but Alex is the only person I willingly cuddle with because she's the only person I feel comfortable enough regulating my strength with. Until you." Kara said that last part softly, so softly Lena almost didn't hear. But that didn't stop her from her tirade of trying to defend herself for this massive miscommunication.

"Oh, so we're finally being honest about the whole Supergirl thing?"

"Finally? Lena, _what_ are you talking about? You always knew I was Supergirl."

"Well, yes, but you never said anything." Lena was far less confident now, starting to question every interaction they'd had since meeting.

"I never-? Lena! I say things all the time! I only make up excuses when other people are around, like when I have to duck out in crowded restaurants or when you host stupid gala's that you want both sides of me to be at. But when we're alone, I tell you about how hard English was to learn and how scared I was moving in with the Danvers and how Cat would chew me out for all the Supergirl quotes in my articles and having things in common with Mon-El. You've seen me drunk on alien liquor, for Rao's sake!"

"I just thought you were really bad a keeping a secret," Lena protested, still trying to defend herself for some reason.

"Well obviously not, if I kept from every single person in my life including you that I thought Lena Luthor was my girlfriend," Kara said bitterly. "I'll have Maggie drive you home. I understand if you never want to see me again." With that, Kara walked dejectedly out of her bedroom into the main room of her apartment where the rest of the group was sitting in awkward chatter while they tried to give Kara and Lena time to figure things out. At Kara's entrance, the group grew silent and all turned to look at her. "Hey guys. Lena made me realize that by calling her my girlfriend, you all probably thought I meant romantically. So I just wanted to say that Lena's not my _girlfriend_ , just my _best_ friend. Totally platonic, not romantic at all. But I'm going to have to cancel game night because I heard an emergency happening across town. Maggie, can you take Lena home? And Alex, can you meet me at the DEO?"

"Do you need me there too?" Winn asked.

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary. Go have a nice night with Lyra, or do some Guardian-ing with James. I'll see you guys later." Kara flew out the window before anyone could question her further and went straight to the DEO.

Alex, aware that something was definitely wrong but assuming it had to do with the emergency Kara mentioned, flung into action. She grabbed her motorcycle keys and helmet and turned to her girlfriend.

"Babe, you'll get Lena home?"

"Yeah, I got her," said Maggie, knowing full well she'd be doing more than just taking the Luthor home if what she thought was happening was actually happening.

"Great. Lock up Kara's place?" Alex tossed Kara's keys to her girlfriend and moved to leave, herding the rest of the group out the door. "Meet you home later." Home being Alex's place, a fact that made Maggie smile more than almost anything else. But that wasn't the priority right now.

The priority right now was the girl standing in the doorway of Kara's bedroom, who hadn't moved since Kara blew out of it, who was staring blankly at the ground in obvious shock at what had just occurred.

"You wanna talk about it?" Maggie asked Lena, trying for nonchalance.

The question spurred Lena into action, causing her to finally look up and move out of the room. She tried to gain back a semblance of composure as she moved through the apartment gathering her things to leave, completely ignoring Maggie and her question.

"You know, we could just hang here for a bit. I'm sure whatever emergency is happening will take Kara and Alex a while."

"I'd rather not," Lena said stiffly, now standing by the door and waiting for Maggie to leave with her.

"You sure?"

"You coming, Detective?"

Maggie sighed and followed Lena out the door. Her first attempt at conversation may have failed, but she was determined to try again.

Maggie locked up Kara's place and led Lena down to the street where her motorcycle was parked. When they got to Lena's place, Maggie took her helmet off and moved to follow Lena inside.

When Lena realized what Maggie was doing, she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her expectantly.

"We need to talk, and I figure this isn't a conversation you want to have in public," Maggie explained.

Lena reluctantly gave in and led Maggie inside, to the elevator, and into her penthouse.

"Make yourself comfortable. At least one of us should be."

"I could start?" When Lena didn't respond, Maggie took that as her cue to continue. "Here's what I think. I think that, when Kara said you were her girlfriend, she actually meant girlfriend. And I think that you had no idea she thought that you two were dating. And I think that whatever conversation you two had in her room made her think you don't want to be dating. And I think that you're now realizing how big of a mistake that was, and you're freaking out a bit." She paused as she let that sink in. "Am I close?"

Lena couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a sob and fell onto her sofa in tears as she felt Maggie's weight settle next to her and her hand start rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I messed up. God, how could I have messed this up so badly?" Lena choked out through her tears.

"I know, kid. I know. It's ok. It's going to be ok." Maggie continued rubbing her back and giving her reassuring words and promised herself she'd help Lena make this right.

Meanwhile, Alex was pulling her motorcycle into the DEO parking lot. She made her way inside and headed to her office, knowing Kara would probably go there first when she checked in.

She was completely blindsided by what she found when she got there, though: Kara, slumped over in Alex's office chair, sobbing.

"Oh, Kara," Alex sighed out, rushing to her sister's side. "Are you hurt? Did something happen when you responded to that emergency?" She gripped Kara's arms and checked her over for injuries. "Talk to me, Kar," she pleaded when she didn't find any.

"I made it up," Alex could hear Kara say in between sobs.

"You made what up?" she asked, not understanding. "The emergency?"

"No- Well, that too, but no, I-" Kara was basically hyperventilating at this point.

"Calm down, sweetie. Just tell me what happened. From the beginning," Alex said, trying to calm her sister down.

"I love her, Al."

"Who, sweetie?"

"Lena!"

Alex didn't know what to say. She had been operating under the impression that something had happened out in the field. Now that she was beginning to see the personal nature to Kara's tears, she was wholly unprepared to deal.

"You love... Lena?"

"But she doesn't love me back! I thought she did, but, Alex, I made the whole thing up! I only saw what I wanted to see! She never loved me back. I took advantage of her and now she hates me and she'll never want to talk to me again and I don't know what to do because I love her, Alex," Kara said, all in a ramble. She finished more softly with another "I love her."

"Shh, Kar, it's gonna be ok." It was so not ok. Alex was way out of her depth here. She had just dealt with her own coming out. She wasn't ready to deal with Kara's too, let alone her coming out as in love with a Lena Luthor. But what Kara needed right now was for her big sister to tell her everything would be ok. So that's what she did. "Everything is gonna be ok."

It was so not ok. Kara felt like her heart was being ripped out, like she was watching her planet explode while she floated helplessly away in a pod, like she was seeing her family crumble around her as her dream became a nightmare, like she was realizing the hurt she had inflicted when her selfishness had reigned free, like she was suffocating alone in space while she waited for Rao to take her, like every bad thing that had ever happened to her was now happening again all at once, and it hurt.

It freaking hurt.

And it was so not ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which these lovelies get a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh everyone I am so sorry my insecurities as a writer gave you all such angst! I didn't mean to! this fic just randomly occurred to me yesterday so I thought I'd write it. I didn't think you all would like it so much let alone care much if you got more. but I have since rectified my giant fuck up and fixed it, so worry not. you'll get your fluff. moral of the story: don't freak out, mere. they're gonna want to read it. so write it!

While Alex tried to calm her sister down at the DEO, Maggie sat on Lena's couch with the typically poised CEO trying to think of a plan.

Maggie knew exactly how Lena was feeling. She had, of course, been through the exact same thing with Alex. When Alex revealed she thought they had feelings for each other, Maggie stupidly turned her down, letting her think those feelings were one-sided. She’d since fixed that giant mistake and was going to help Lena do the same. Not least of all because she had a bit of a soft spot for her girlfriend's kid sister, and it bugged her to no end to think that she and Alex were in the exact same situation as her and Lena right now.

"Lena, I know it really sucks right now, but if it's ever going to not suck again, I really think you need to talk about it. Tell me what happened?" Maggie said, trying again to get Lena to open up.

Lena took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself now that her tears had dried up, and braced herself for what was likely to be a very difficult and embarrassing conversation.

"You were right. About everything you said. She did think I was her girlfriend. And I had no idea. How does that even happen?"

"Well, you two sure do make quite the pair," Maggie laughed out. She immediately regretted her words after the glare she got from Lena. "I mean- I'm sorry. Go ahead."

Lena huffed a breath and proceeded to tell Maggie everything that happened between she and Kara back at Kara's. Including the part about Kara knowing she knew Kara was Supergirl.

"I've been trying to be polite and let her trust me in her own time! If I'd have known I could have been honest about it this whole time... I mean, it's not just me, right? Kara's a terrible liar. Everyone knows that."

"No, you're totally right. To be honest though, I don't know how much of it is Kara actually trying to lie and how much is just her trusting everyone too much to keep her secret. All of the delivery people in her neighborhood joke about the "Supergirl Special" when she orders from them. I once saw Facebook ask Alex if she wanted to tag Kara as Supergirl in a picture of the two of them. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even go back for her clothes when she changes into her Supergirl outfit half of the time. People have just started leaving bins out on street corners every couple blocks for people who find her clothes to leave them in, and then like once a week Kara goes and empties them all out. Seriously. It's like she's not even trying to keep her secret identity a secret." Maggie was pleased when her joking got some laughs out of Lena.

"Maybe it really is my fault. I just never believed that she'd be able to trust me with that part of herself. A Luthor and a Super? No one would be ok with that."

Maggie's heart broke a bit at the words. She knew Lena must have had a rough time growing up with people like the Luthors, but she never realized how deep those issues went until now.

"Kara's obviously ok with it. And I think that's all that matters. But, for whatever it's worth, I'm definitely ok with it too," she said softly.

"Not like it matters now. I've already ruined whatever chance I had," Lena said dejectedly.

"Lena, come on, surely you don't believe that? That girl is obviously crazy about you. She didn't even tell Alex you two were hanging out, let alone that she thought you were together. Probably because she knew Alex would see right through her and know immediately how she felt. I don't think one misunderstanding - even one as giant as this - is going to ruin what you two have."

"You didn't see her when I told her I didn't think we were dating. She was devastated. When she left, she couldn't even look at me. She said she'd understand if I never wanted to see her again. I broke her heart, Maggie. How can I expect her to just forgive me for that?"

"She'll forgive you because it's Kara! For someone who has lost so much, that girl is one of the most joyful and positive people I know. If she can bounce back from all the shit she's been though, she'll bounce back from this. I mean, fuck, Alex told me she killed Kara's aunt last year, and Kara forgave her for that! You really think _this_ is going to be what breaks her? Some dumb misunderstanding that doesn't even matter because it's clear to everyone with eyes you like her back?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Lena asked in a small voice after a pause.

"Yeah, Lena. It's really that obvious. It's not like anyone could blame you. The entire world is practically in love with that girl. I don't think she even knows what a platonic friend looks like; they never last that way for long. You know, before I realized that Kara was Supergirl, I was totally jealous of her and Alex. I saw the way they looked at each other and thought there was no way I could measure up. Supergirl is practically the lesbian wet dream."

"That's not why-" Lena tried to protest.

"I know," Maggie said, interrupting her. "I know it's not Supergirl you've fallen for. Honey, my point is just, I've met you, what? Twice now? And I can see how gone you are for the girl just after that. And that's without the aid of super senses, if you get what I mean."

"Well maybe before, that would have mattered. But now? After what happened tonight? I can't just call her up and say, 'You know what? You're right. We should totally date. Talk to you tomorrow, babe!' and think everything is just going to be fine."

"You know, not too long ago, I broke Alex's heart and regretted it. You know what I did?"

"What."

"I showed up at her place with pizza and beer and I got her back."

"Kara doesn't drink beer."

"No, I know that, I just mean, I brought her her two favorite things and showed her I was there for her and made her see I wasn't going anywhere."

"So you're saying I need to show up at Kara's place with pizza and potstickers and declare my undying love for her?"

"Yes! That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh, come on, you can't be serious. You think a problem this big can just be fixed with a late night food bribe? I didn't just turn her down and regret it. She thought we were dating for two months! This is going to take more than pizza and potstickers."

Maggie saw the glint in Lena's eye and knew she was finally getting it.

"What are you thinking, Luthor?"

While Lena and Maggie planned a grand, romantic gesture, across town, the Danvers sisters were having a much less... optimistic conversation.

"What do I do, Alex?!"

Calming Kara down when she was having a panic attack? That, Alex was good at. That, she had a lot of practice with. And her efforts were almost always successful.

Giving her sister romantic advice? Totally different story. She didn't know what the fuck she was doing. She'd had varying degrees of success. Mon-El was a perfect example of a... less than successful attempt. So her plan now was to give Kara the opposite advice she gave with Mon-El.

"Look, Kara, I just think you need to take a step back. Give it some time. Give Lena some space. Let her work through how she feels on her own terms, and you do the same. And then down the road, when you're both a little more settled, you can talk and figure out where you go from here."

"I just don't want to lose her."

"Then you won't," Alex said like it was the simplest thing in the world. She still wasn't totally sure what had happened between them. All she had gotten out of Kara was that she loved her, but Lena didn't feel the same. She couldn't stop thinking that this was just like when Kara had comforted her after she had been turned down by Maggie and that she was failing in comparison. But Kara's love life had been one disaster after another recently, so could anyone blame Alex if she thought it best that Kara just take some time for herself right now?

Once Alex had gotten Kara calmed down and flying out to spend some time in the skies clearing her head, she set out herself, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed with her girlfriend.

When she got home, she headed straight for the bedroom, fully expecting to see Maggie sitting there under the covers with her reading glasses on waiting for Alex to get home. So when she got there and saw a dark and empty room, she was understandably confused. Would nothing today turn out how she expected? She sent off a quick text checking in with Maggie, attempting to reign in her worry, and headed for a shower. Maybe, by the time she got out, Maggie would be there waiting.

She was not disappointed. When Alex came out of the bathroom, she found Maggie shutting and locking the front door.

"Hey babe," Maggie said with a giant smile, giddy - at both the thought of she and Lena's plans and the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend in nothing but a towel - despite the exhaustion setting in.

"Hey," Alex said back and greeted Maggie with a kiss. "What have you been up to since Kara's?" she asked, still a little confused how she beat Maggie home.

"Oh, I was with Lena. How about you? Everything ok on the Kara front?" While Maggie knew the Danvers sister usually told each other everything, she also knew the rulebook had been somewhat thrown out on this one.

"Wait, you were with Lena? This whole time?"

"...Yeah."

"So she told you what happened?"

"...Kinda... Why?"

"Because, god, Kara's devastated! She told me she was in love with Lena, but that Lena didn't feel the same way. Lena Luthor! Who saw that coming? Not me. And also, who in the world wouldn't be in love with Kara? She's like the sweetest person ever, she's always smiling, she never calls anyone anything worse than 'jerk face.' I mean, if she ate any more cinnamon rolls I think she might turn into one."

"So, what'd you say to her?"

"Kara? I told her to give Lena some space and time to calm down and maybe one day they can try to be friends again." Alex noticed Maggie had a weird look on her face, like there was something really important she was missing but Maggie didn't want to tell her. "What?"

"And here I thought we were right for each other, Danvers," Maggie joked.

"What?!" Was Maggie about to break up with her?

"Never have we been less on the same page than we are right now. And that's including the whole Valentine's Day debacle of last year." She was trying so hard to keep a straight face. (Which is really hard for a lesbian.)

"What are you talking about?" It was working. Alex was mildly (ok, not so mildly) freaking out.

"That is literally the opposite advice to what I gave Lena."

Advice which Lena had taken.

When Kara finally got home from flying around National City trying to get her thoughts under control, she saw just how far Lena had gone to take Maggie's advice.

Her apartment was covered in flowers - plumerias, lilacs, red roses, white lilies, easily twice as many as had covered her office less than a year ago - and Lena was standing next to her dining room table, which was covered in pizza boxes and bags of take out.

"Lena? Wha- How- What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Oh, Rao. That was the kiss of death. She thought for a split second that all the flowers meant maybe Lena did have romantic feelings for her too, but she wasn't going take any chances and be disappointed again. Fool me once... and I'm... a sham... or whatever that phrase was. (English idioms were hard, ok?) Kara couldn't deal with being rejected right now. She had to try to make things right between them.

"Look, Lena, I am so sorry. For everything. I-"

"Kara-"

"No, Lena, please just let me say this. I never meant to ruin things with you. I am so sorry..."

As Kara continued to apologize and explain and plead to stay friends, Lena thought, _Oh, god. This is exactly what Maggie told me not to do._ Despite all the encouragement Maggie had been giving her over the past two hours while they made this plan, called all of Kara's favorite take out places, pleaded with Gail (the lovely flower lady that helped Lena out last time she attempted to be an Extra, straight-girl-crush-having ho) to stay open late, bought out her entire stock of flowers with love- and sapphic-themed undertones, and used Kara's keys Alex had tossed to Maggie earlier to break into her apartment and set all this up, despite all the warm words and assurances that Lena was worth having someone who loved her, despite every curse word Maggie flung at the Luthor family for making Lena think this could never work and she'd never have a happy ending, despite all of that and gorgeous blonde standing in front of her begging to stay in her life, Lena still stood frozen, unable to move or speak, thinking maybe she was stupid for believing this could work, that she was stupid for thinking Kara would ever want to be more than friends. How else could she explain Kara seeing all of the flowers and still thinking this conversation was going to end in Lena breaking her heart again? No, this wouldn't work. She had lost her chance. She would have to settle for being friends.

But then the words of Maggie Sawyer wrang through her head: "Dammit, Luthor! Woman the hell up and get the girl!"

So that's exactly what she did.

"...and I know I can never make up for it, but please, if you just let me be your friend again, I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to-"

Lena cut her off by stepping forward, grabbing her by the neck, and crashing her lips to Kara's.

Kara didn't even have time to catch up and respond before Lena was stepping away.

"My turn to talk. Ok?" Kara could only nod dumbly in response, lips still parted. "Maggie was right. I should have prepared a speech," Lena said under her breath before starting again with more determination. "Kara, I should be the one apologizing. You did nothing wrong. Everything that happened tonight is my fault. I am so so sorry I didn't realize what's been going on for the past two months. I don't think I'll ever not be sorry for that. I just never thought that someone as kind, strong, beautiful, and perfect as you could ever love me... like that. I've been thinking about it all night, and I just think that maybe I ignored the signs that we could be more, that I saw them, but didn't believe that they were real. And I'm sorry for that because, more than anything, I want this to be real. Kara, from the first day you walked into my office in that adorable pink cardigan and showed me genuine kindness, that was it. You were it for me. I knew it then, and I still know it now, and I can't go another moment without telling you that... I love you, Kara Danvers - Supergirl - every part of you. I love you."

Kara's breath hitched. She had tears in her eyes, and as the first one dropped, she whispered, "You didn't need the speech."

"What?" Lena asked with a laugh.

"The speech you didn't prepare? You didn't need it. That was perfect. _You're_ perfect."

"Really?" Lena was still having a hard time believing this was real.

"Really. I love you too."

Lena laughed in relief, stepping closer to Kara, wrapping her arms around her waist, and whispered in disbelief, "You love me?"

"I love you, Lena Luthor."

"You love me," she sighed out.

"And you love me," Kara sighed back, still not totally believing this herself.

"Yeah, I do."

"We're still going to have to talk about this."

"Oh, trust me, I am fully aware of how screwed up Lillian made me when it comes to relationships. I don't think I'm ever going to fully trust that I'm good enough for you."

"Then I'll spend every day telling you that you are."

"Permanently?"

"Whatever happened to forgetting all about that?"

"Oh, honey, please. I was never going to forget all about that, even when I didn't think we were dating."

"Honey?"

"Is that ok?" They were still completely wrapped up in one another, but for a second, Lena's insecurities rose again. They were quickly put to rest though when she saw the cheeky look on her... girlfriend's?... on Kara's face.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. I think you're going to have to try it out a few more times. Maybe on a date?"

"Oh really?" Lena said, matching Kara's sly expression.

"Yeah. I mean, now that I know that what I thought was our first date wasn't really, I think we need a do-over."

"A do-over, you say."

"Mmm-hmm. But first, I think we need a do-over of that kiss. I wasn't ready the first time around."

"I thought you said you wanted to take things slow?"

"I did, but I've also thought I've been taking things slow for the past two months. I think I'm ready to speed up a little bit."

"I think I like that idea," Lena said as she leaned in.

This time, when their lips met, Kara was ready. She'd been waiting for this moment for the past two months. Longer, if she was being honest with herself. And, oh Rao, was it worth the wait. Kara had seen some amazing sights - rivers flowing through mountains, whales leaping out of oceans, the deep red sunsets of Argo City, even the Earth from space - but none of them left her as breathless as the sight of Lena's lust filled eyes on her. None of them were nearly as exhilarating as the feeling of Lena's lips on hers. None of them felt as right and perfect as having Lena wrapped up in her arms, loving her back.

And, finally, everything was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fandom is a team effort, and I am so grateful to everyone who commented and left kudos and suggestions to help make this complete
> 
> I hoped this lived up to expectations
> 
> if not, feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](https://thescreamingbisexual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
